gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwater
"Blackwater" is the ninth episode of the second season of Game of Thrones. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May, 27 2012. It was written by co-executive producer and writer of the novels George R.R. Martin and directed by Neil Marshall. Plot Stannis arrives at King's Landing and fight with the Lannisters. Meanwhile Cersei talks with Sansa about what will happen if the city falls. Tyrion's face is slashed after a Kingsguard slices him with a sword. As Tyrion falls unconcious, and just as the Lannisters are about to fall, Tywin arrives, saving the city. Summary Recap right|thumb|Bronn fighting Appearances :Main: Blackwater (episode)/Appearances Characters First * Ser Boros Blount Deaths * Matthos Seaworth * Ser Mandon Moore Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli as Shae Guest starring *Roy Dotrice as Hallyne *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister *Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Sahara Knite as Armeca *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard *Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne *Stephen Swift as *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Gordan Mahon as *James Doran as *Kieran Cunningham as *Michael Grennell as Captain of the Arches Notes * This is the second episode of the series written by George R.R. Martin, the writer of the novels, following on from "The Pointy End" in the first season. It was also the first episode of the second season to be named, with GRRM revealing the name in a blog post on June 1, 2011, a year before broadcasting.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing his assignment to write this episode * George R.R. Martin especially announced on his blog that director Neil Marshall would be helming this episode, noting that he was a fan of Marshall's feature film work.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing Neil Marshall * It was reported that co-producer Vince Gerardis had said that the titular and iconic Battle of the Blackwater will take up 16 minutes of the finished episode. However, this was later corrected to a general statement that it takes up a notable portion of the episode and is impressive, but likely not as impressive as some fans would like it to be.Westeros.org article reporting interview with Vince Gerardos * Producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss were disappointed at not being able to film the large-scale Battle of the Green Fork in Season 1, so always planned to shoot the Battle of the Blackwater. At one stage budgetary restrictions made it look like it would not be possible and the battle would have to take place off-screen, but the producers were able to convince HBO to provide a larger budget for the episode.Entertainment Weekly article on filming Blackwater * Despite the larger budget and a creative decision to move the battle to the night, there was still not enough time or money to film the battle as depicted in the books. George R.R. Martin was aware of this and pared the battle down significantly in his script. However, it still retained several elements that the producers then had to remove to make the budget work. * The original director for the episode pulled out at short notice. Neil Marshall was a last-minute replacement, although the producers were familiar with his feature work. Marshall ended up adding more elements and sequences to the battle than the producers had envisioned after the script rewrites. * This episode has the largest budget and largest number of visual effects of any episode of Game of Thrones to date. Memorable Quotes *"F-ck the Kingsguard. F-ck this city. F-ck the king." —Hound *"Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one's between your legs." —Cersei *"Those are brave men knocking at our door, let's go kill them!" —Tyrion *"Someone bring me a drink. F-ck the water, bring me wine." —Hound *"The worst ones always live." —Sansa *"I'm entirely sure you're entirely sure what I'm suggesting." —Tyrion Marketing Promotional images Cersei 2x09.jpg|Cersei in "Blackwater." Promotional video File:Game of Thrones 2x09 "Blackwater" Promo|Episode 19 "Blackwater" preview File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 19 - Battle Tease|Episode 19 "Battle" Tease File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 19 - War Of The Kings Trailer|Episode 19 "War Of The Kings" Trailer File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Recap 18|Episode 18 recap See also *The Internet Movie Database entry for the episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes